After Class
by iStrawberryMilk
Summary: Oh joy. More Bance. Multichap! Lance wants nothing to do with Baron, but Baron just won't leave him alone!Rating will change if someone asks I guess.


AN: Guess what? O3 O

MULTICHAP BANCE? What.

Let's get this darn thing started; I guess.

It was 1:20 PM; all the students filed out of their classrooms during the passing period. The massive walls of the hallways made voices bounce and echo creating a symphony of laughter and gossip. Crowds of uniform-clad kids, anywhere from 6 to 14, created a sea of a dark blue striped with red.

One of the smaller students with dark hair and dark eyes tried to maneuver his way around the passing older kids who seemed to tower over his small frame. Well; that was kind of a lie.

He was very small for his age, standing about 4'7 when everyone else around him in his age group seemed to be about 4'9 or 5'0. His figure was thin, but not to the point where he looked like a skeleton. He had some muscle forming due to his excessive training at night.

This boy is Lance. You'll get to know him better soon.

Another boy about a year older (Yet still in the same classes) was in the same crowd. He was tall for his age; 5'2 and still growing. He was thin and flexible looking; with pale blonde hair that could easily be mistaken for white. He had a broad nose, even though he didn't like to think about it.

He also began to weave his way through the oncoming crowd with his two "best friends" in tow. Honestly, he didn't really think of them, or anyone, as friends. But they still seemed to be the only ones completely loyal to him; so he couldn't help but hang around them. They may not have been the brightest tools in the shed, but they were loyal.

The blonde boy is Baron. You will get to know him better too.

These two were both headed for the same class; 6th period science. It wasn't that far away from their language class.

Lance arrived first. Being the smaller of the two, he can squeeze through tight crowds with ease. He took his seat at the west end of the classroom, near the teacher's desk.

A few moments later, Baron slid into class silently and took his seat at the east end of the classroom, in the back. His friends piled into the seats next to his and fumbled with their bags getting supplies out.

Lance didn't even notice Baron. He tried not to.

He didn't want that incident to transpire again.

Let's just say; maybe; they didn't get along very well. Yeah? Good.

Baron's nature did not allow him to really accomplish the same, however. He had a bad habit of lingering on past subjects and conflicts. Every chance he got he made a pass to get on Lance's nerves; even saying things about sore subjects like his friendlessness and his father's death.

Nothing affected him though. He wouldn't respond, let alone _look_ at Baron.

It made Baron mad.

_Very Mad._

He didn't know why either. Baron always did like attention from his peers; but then when one got mad at him he usually gave up pestering them after a while of no response. What his problem was with Lance was that Lance saw a side of him that not many people did.

Of course; not every student who got him mad ended up dead because Baron couldn't control his temper. It wasn't that way at all. You could barely say Baron even had a temper.

Okay, that was a little lie; but it's not that far from the truth either.

In all truth and all honesty, he did not attempt to be the best because he wanted to. Actually; it wasn't that way at all.

His family.

They were always at the top of the charts here. And he is one of the only ones who aren't up there- save for his father who was bested by some Edward kid when it came to test scores.

But Lance bested him at _everything_ it seemed like. Lance could easily defeat him if they sparred. Lance was better at math, better at science. Better at art, better at doing what the teachers asked of him.

And there is the littlest chance that Baron was maybe jealous of him due to his appearance compared to his own, but he'd never admit it.

Lance just made his day terrible when he thought about it.

About the time when this thought crossed Baron's mind was when the teacher stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. The Science teacher was somewhat heavy-set with blonde hair starting to show signs of gray, and deep-set pale blue eyes. She seemed to be a little big for the labcoat she was wearing as well. The bell began the lesson for the day like any other day. Her dry lips parted and in a monotone voice asked everyone for their homework.

Most everybody turned in the homework; save for Baron's friends. Baron had though. He wouldn't hear the end of it if his father had found a single missing assignment on his grade reports.

The papers were passed forward in an orderly fashion; with no talking other than the "here" every now and then. Once the papers reached the front of the classroom, the students sitting at the front would arrange their papers into the pile and straighten it out; then passing it towards where Lance sat so he could place the papers on the desk without the teacher having to move from her position at the front of her class.

After this was complete class continued with the teacher scribbling things on the board and attempting to tell young kids what meiosis is without the subject going over their heads. Lance jotted down notes every now and then; but didn't really pay attention. For some reason though; after a while something began to bug him.

It felt as though there was a drill drilling two gaping holes onto the back of his head. It wasn't a comfortable feeling, to say the least.

After a while, the feeling became too intense, so Lance whipped his head around to find Baron's eyes leave his direction a half a second after Lance turned around.

Lance could only sigh as he turned back towards the teacher.

Just _what_ is his problem? Really! He hadn't done anything to Baron, and he made it **very **clear through his actions he wanted nothing to do with Baron after the War Games last year.

Maybe he should ask him what's wrong. Maybe go and talk it over with therapists?

Yeah. Like that'll ever happen.


End file.
